Royal Treatment
by SigSig
Summary: Arbitro gives his pet a bath. That says it all, basically.


**Disclaimer:** _Togainu no Chi_ and all associated characters and material belong to Nitro+chiral. I claim no ownership.

A/N: Shortly after writing this, I discovered that there's a very similar doujin to what I wrote. The similarity is coincidental and totally unintentional. I guess great minds think alike?  
Edit: Fixed some errors and what not as of 11/12/12.

Royal Treatment  
by: SigSig

"Those two... They're so disgusting, I tell you. They do their job rather well, but they have no trace of manners. It's like they've never heard of decency."

Arbitro straightened the cuffs of his shirt nervously and heaved a shaky sigh. A servant had just come and gone in a matter of minutes, cleaning up the mess the Executioners had left behind for him this time. In a strange way it was almost cute, like cats leaving their owner something they had freshly killed as a treasured gift, like a way to say "be proud of us, we did this for you!"

The sentiment was appreciated. To a degree. That notion was completely void though if they ignored how Arbitro preferred to keep his office in impeccable, sterile condition. Did they not realize that every time they dropped some ragged, dead thing on his carpet that he had to pay someone to clean it up for him? Not like _he_ was about to touch that.

And then Kau, the poor whimpering little thing hiding at the corner of his desk... That was indication enough that he knew that his master was looking at him with no small amount of disapproval. He was filthy; head to toe covered in blood and street grime. It wouldn't do to have him around as another thing soiling his carpet.

He snapped his fingers and Kau bounded over to him on his fours, sitting obediently at his master's feet with his head bowed low – lower than usual, as if expecting some punishment. Instead, what came were fingers carding through his hair, matted somewhat with dust and whatever else from following the violent Executioners.

"You're filthy," he muttered, tightening his fingers in the fistful of hair he held. "I can't have you looking like this."

It was impossible to stay mad at the boy, no matter how disgusting he was. Beneath all that grime was his perfect masterpiece, after all. All he need was some polishing. As his hold began to relax, so did Kau's expression until he was melting under his touch. He leaned a little into his hand and Arbitro just couldn't keep up the attitude anymore.

"Come," he said, rising and hooking his fingers under the collar around Kau's neck, tugging him onto his feet. "You need a bath."

His bathroom was expansive and luxurious. It was one of the first places Kau had explored when he was acclimating to his lack of vision. Even though it was large, he was familiar with each corner and knew to sit near the tub while Arbitro prepared.

The knobs on the tub were turned to let the water fill as as he moved about to get other things ready. His footsteps moved away a little farther until Kau could hear the faucet running as he rigorously washed his hands. That continued for a minute or two before he was satisfied enough to return to the side of the tub. A few things were set down: soaps, Kau suspected by the weight of the sound and the faint flowery scents. He recognized one of them as one that Arbitro and he both enjoyed. He wasn't sure of what it was supposed to be; probably some fragrance just invented in a lab somewhere, but it was a very pleasant, intoxicating smell.

Gently, his master began to work at the buckles that kept him bound. First to go was the bit gag in his mouth; always a relief, but it left his jaw feeling too lax and his teeth feeling foreign when he put them together. Saliva rolled down his chin and was wiped away with a soft towel. Next, the buckles across his chest and the one that went around his neck were removed to reveal the delicate, scarred skin underneath.

A thumb passed over the raised vertical lines on his neck and he felt Arbitro's breath on his skin before his lips closed on the scars.

"So beautiful," he murmured appreciatively, running the back of his hand down his pet's cheek.

He tugged lightly on each of the piercings on the way down to his skirt. The leather garment was removed, along with what he had on underneath and was slid down his legs, over his thick boots. Those followed next and took the longest to remove so the water had to be turned off before he even finished unbuckling the first one. His master made more appreciating sounds with each inch of pale skin that was revealed.

The next thing he did was somewhat unexpected. Possibly, it was the only thing that ever made Kau feel truly nervous anymore, even around him. His master's hands had returned to stroking through his hair, then slid around to where his mask was secured at the back of his head. He bit down on his lip nervously and flinched, which didn't go without notice.

"Don't complain now," he said, voice kind with a hidden air of authority that promised that he would receive punishment if he were to struggle. All he could do was nod as the mask was slipped from his face and put aside.

Nothing would ever make that part less strange, he thought. No light would ever reach his sewn-shut sockets, no matter how much his mind expected it.

"We have to clean every part of you. That means here too," he said, rolling his thumb over the thick stitches.

Kau nodded and tilted his head to lick at his fingers. Arbitro made a displeased noise at that which quickly dissolved into light chuckles as he licked the sensitive spot between each of his digits.

"Alright, alright. In the bath with you now." He patted him on the rear, expecting him to rise and get in. Kau nearly slid on the way in, but managed to get himself situated, the water rising up around him as his weight settled in the tub. The water was hot – almost too hot, to be sure – but it felt soothing nonetheless. Sighing through his nose, he leaned back so that his head hung over the edge. Silently, a part of him wished that his master would join him, though that was an unlikely wish to be fulfilled. It was enough that he was willing to bathe Kau himself.

"So perfect," Arbitro praised, uncapping one of the soaps. He put some on a washcloth that he dipped into the water and began to run it across the mostly unmarked expanse of his back. He continued over his shoulders and down his arms, clearing away any dirt, then across the boy's chest where he was satisfied by the sounds he elicited. "Does that feel good?" he asked, removing the cloth for a moment to flick and twist the heavy metal ring on his right nipple. "Such a perverse pup, trying not to beg. Your body is obviously telling another story."

He made another noise through his nose and shifted to ease his growing arousal. Arbitro noticed and Kau could hear the smirk in the laugh that followed.

"Not until we're done," he said, sliding a hand down to brush over Kau's erection promisingly. Kau whimpered brightly and jerked up to his touch to find his hand was already gone. "Patience, boy, patience. You know I love to reward you when you're good."

It wasn't until his mind cleared a little that Kau realized that his master must have taken off his jacket and shirt – or at least rolled up his sleeves, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to reach that low into the water without getting himself wet. He'd only ever seen him naked with the tips of his fingers and the mental image of his master with his sleeves rolled up was electrifying.

Apparently satisfied with his current work, Arbitro put a hand on his shoulder to turn him around a little. It was awkward to sit on his side in the tub, having to have one leg pressed up against the ceramic with the other tucked under him, but he was no stranger to discomfort. Then he felt the soothing touch of Arbitro's fingers against his face. He wasn't bothering with a washcloth this time, instead washing his face with his own hands, circling around his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose, across his forehead – everywhere, while mercifully avoiding his eyelids.

He heard him scoop his hands into the water and he leaned back to let him pour it over his face, rinsing away the soap. Kau suspected it was supposed to be fragrance-free but it still had a faint, pleasantly clean scent to it that he recognized.

Then was the shampoo; that smell that he knew Arbitro loved and he loved as well because of it. It was enticing and reminded him of autumn; fresh cinnamon and something else spicy and equally delicious-smelling. His fingers worked through his hair diligently to untangle it, massaging his scalp with all the care of a man who truly loved his pet.

"You're smiling," he said, and although Kau wasn't expecting the sound of his voice, it didn't make his smile waver at all. "Feels good, hm?"

Kau nodded emphatically.

He loved his punishments as much as he enjoyed this sort of treatment. He loved it when Arbitro showed him some affection. Even when he was being punished, he knew it was because his master cared about him.

He trusted him when he dunked his head forward into the water, as he held him under while he spread his fingers through his hair to get all the shampoo out. He came up gasping quietly, water running from his mouth and nose. He still wasn't feeling his mouth right and it would probably only feel right when he had the bit back in its place.

"Alright," Arbitro said, putting his hands firmly under his arms to hoist him out of the water, "out you come now." He was set down on the floor, a fluffy towel greeting his bottom when he sat down. He smiled and leaned forward until he was nudging his wet head against his master's middle; an adorable, if not messy display of his affection.

Arbitro pushed him away by the shoulders and put a towel over his head, fluffing rigorously to get him at least a little drier. "Don't go getting me wet like that," he chastised, lacking any heat. Kau grinned fully and leaned up to nip and kiss along his chin, intentionally missing his lips. He was grabbed by the jaw and their lips met in a biting, forceful kiss. His cock was achingly hard now and it was a blessing when Arbitro's fingers finally closed around him, strong and tight.

He gasped into his mouth and Arbitro smirked against his lips. "So cute, little one," he purred, using his other hand to massage the back of Kau's neck. "This is what you look forward to the most, isn't it? Hm? Doesn't that feel good?" His words were like a drug, whispered against his hypersensitive ears. He jerked and whined with broken sounds, working himself closer and closer until he was able to reach Arbitro's lap. As he thought, he was seated on the floor in front of him, sitting comfortably with his legs in front of himself. Kau scooted until he had his legs on either side of him, nearly wrapped around his back with draped his arms loosely around him.

Arbitro sighed. "What did I tell you, Kau?" He tightened his hold on his cock a little more, enough to be painful to any normal person. Kau sighed breathily and pressed his wet forehead against his shoulder.

"For god's sake... Why is it so hard to be angry at you? You're far too cute." He worked his fist up and down, rubbing the flat of his palm firmly over the sensitive head.

Kau was clawing at the back of his shirt now, gasping openly into his shoulder.

"Let me see your face, baby," Arbitro said sweetly. He obeyed and sat back enough where his chin could be taken in hand. It wasn't something he would ever know, but it felt like this was as close as he would get to him looking him in the eye; Arbitro's focus on his face and nowhere else.

"Where would you be without me, hm?" He pressed his thumb against the slit on the head and rubbed back and forth slowly. Kau choked on a moan that didn't come out sounding like anything. "No one else could make you feel this way. No one else could appreciate you as much as I do, Kau. You're daddy's precious pet, you know that? Mine to play with and please. Yes you are."

Kau was panting, his tongue lolling out wantonly. Everything felt so nice when his master wasn't wearing his gloves. Skin to skin felt so intimate and so intense. It was a shame he couldn't make it last for longer, but he could feel himself about to come already.

When he came, he pressed his cheek against his master's neck and shuddered wordlessly aside from a few small sounds that escaped his parted lips.

"Good boy," he praised, stroking slowly still to ease him down from his orgasm. "Good, good boy. So beautiful..." He released him and cleaned up the rest with one of the towels. Kau was still resting against him bonelessly, breathing slowly, thoroughly sated. He perked up and shuddered when he felt one of Arbitro's fingers nudging gently against his entrance.

"Next time," he promised, pulling him back up again to give him a kiss on the forehead. "Next time we'll clean you up nicely down here as well. I'm thinking of trying that as well, Kau. How would that feel? To have me inside you, bare? I'd do it if you were nice and clean, you know."

Kau put his arms around his neck and lavished his face with wet kisses all over, expressing his excitement. Arbitro had the heart to laugh and pinched him lightly on his rear.

"You like the sound of that? Very well. Next time." He broke away to stand and picked up a towel to dry him off the rest of the way. "For now... I'm going to need to put on another suit."


End file.
